The way things might have gone
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T to be absolutely safe.


Disclamer

Raven's Pet Dragon doesn't own Teen Titans

or anything that follow's, save for the right's to

say "Yes, i DID write that fanfic. What? you don't

like the pairing? then why did you read it?"

Summary

When the newly reformed Jinx wounds Cyborg

during training, Raven says something she soon

regrets.

Author's note

Raven's Pet Dragon proudly present's his second Teen Titan's fanfiction. (First upload) My fanfiction pair's Raven with Jinx. Yes i am very aware that both are female charecters and i have only this to

say... "If you don't like this pairing, why are you reading it?" _Italic line's are song lyric's ._ Please Forgive any typo's. No kinda about it, very OOC.

Raven's head slamed into the steel re-enforced concrete wall hard enough for the darkness to start closeing in, but due to her demonic heratege she was able to push it away. ' Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' She lifted her head off the wall and brought it forward as hard as she could.' Why cant i do anything right?' With all the strength and speed she could muster in such a small distance she slamed her head into the wall again. ' stupid, stupid, STUPID.'

*Flashback*

The klaxon blared loud enough to be heard in gotham city, signaling the end of the training seasion, Raven's feet caried her to the side of her fallen comrad Cyborg. He lay completely shut down in the middle of a pile of rubble. She checked his diagnostic readout and found he was only in a temporary stasis, he would be fine in a few hour's. Her anger surged as she felt the cause of all of this running at full speed at them. "Stay Back." She hissed at the Pinkette. "You've done enough damage already." Jinx skidded to a halt. "is.." She cleared her throat and tried again. "is he alright?" Had she not been so infuryated she would have known the sincerity of Jinx's worry. "Like you even care," Raven snaped at Jinx. "who's side are you on anyway?" Regret hit her the moment the word's left her lip's and the Pinkette ran away in tear's.

*End of Flashback*

For the last five and a half hour's she had been standing in the same spot slaming her head as hard as she could into the unyealding surface of her bedroom wall. 'You stupid bitch, why can't you act right around her?' Of course it was a stupid question, she knew why... But couldn't admite it. With one final slam her head she sent a crack from the floor to the celling. She walked away from the wall and sank into her bed. "Why?" She asked a-loud. "Why can't i be like normal teen's my age?" But no matter how much she wished, she would never live a normal life. By the age of eighteen she had saved the world from everthing from a confused Tameranian princess to her own inter-deminsional demonic father. Now she had to do the most diffecult mission of her life, she had to appologise to Jinx. She stood and cleaned the small trickle of blood off her face and made herself look something near to presentable. She steped out of her room into the (thankfully) empty hallway. It was never hard to find Jinx's room, her door was alway's open and heavy metal music loud enough to be heard behind soundproof airlock door's a mile away could be heard coming from her room. But tonight the only sound to be heard was the sound of her own padded footstep's echoing off the wall's ever so silently. As Raven neared the Pinkette's room a soft, almost mystical tune drifted into the hallway. It was a moment before a woman with a very beautifull voice started singing the melencoly lyric's, but Raven already had tear's in her eye's. _"Oh holy land, Come ancient spirit. Take up my hand, and guied me. Pull me to shore, River's are rising. Look in this heart, and find me. (Find me.) I've lost my way, you're voice is silent. I need you here, to remind me. Show me now, how to find my home. All i am, surrender. Let the water flow right through this broken soul."_ Raven slid down the wall, tear's running freely down her face. She could feel the raw agony flowing from Jinx, into the music then into herself. The pain delt to Jinx by Raven's word's was more than even she had dared to fear. 'Jinx, please forgive me.' The next line's of the song gutted her. _"I'm by you're side, ashes still burning. I proved my worth, so tell me why? I've lost my way, you're voice is silent. I need you here, to remind me. Show me now, how to find my home. All i am, surrender. Tell me that you can forgive. (Won't you tell me?) Bring me peace, (me peace.) that i may live. Show me now, how to find my home. All i am, surrender. (Oh sweet rest.) Oh sweet rest, find me at my home. Stay with me, forever. Let the water flow right through this broken soul."_ Though the song had ended it still echoed in Raven's mind. 'She has proven her worth, and still i make her feel unworthy. She need's someone to show her that this is home, and i show her only hate. My father was right, i am a monster.' The only thing she could think of was begging Jinx's forgiveness for her action's, but knowing that she was undeserving. She stood, cleared her throat and step into Jinx's doorway. "Jinx?" The Pinkette turned and her face went from sorrow to horror, she had seen Raven's tear's and feared the worst. "I..." She choked. "I... killed him?" Raven shook her head. Naturaly she had taken a bad situation and made it worse, in her own need she had failed to take the effect her own tears would have on Jinx into concideration."No," Raven said. "Jinx, i'm... i'm sorry... about everything. I havent shown you the forgiveness or the respect you deserve and for that i will never be able to appologise enough. i've been monsterous toward you and i'll never forgive myself. I'm sorry." The pink haired titan was taken aback. never had she heard Raven apologise and never did she think that of all the people in the multi-verse would it be to her that the dark titan apologised. Eventualy she found her voice. "It's... okay." She said. " I know how it is for you, you don't trust anyone unless they give you an iron clad reason to. So you don't have to appologise." "But i do." Raven said as she sunk down and sat on Jinx's bed. " I do." Raven's voice grew so quiet that Jinx had to sit down next to her just so she could hear her. "I do have to apologise," Raven whispered. "i love you to much not to." She then burst into tear's haveing let slip her most devistateing secret. Jinx was in total shock for the second time tonight, of all the thing's Raven could say after an appology an admission of love was the last anyone would expect. A small smile came to Jinx's lip's. She wraped her arm's comfortingly around the dark titan. To her surprize Raven held onto her hard, as if in fear that she would disappear. She stroked Raven's hair and spoke comfortingly to her untill her tear's dried up. With one final hicup Raven slowly let Jinx go, but as Raven pulled away Jinx grabed her head and brought it forward untill their lip's met. When the initial shock wore off Raven returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster, which was more than even she had been aware. They collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arm's.

Epiloge... Six year's later.

Raven was wraped in warmth, all around her was the most comfort she had ever felt in her whole life. Her eye's slowly opened and she was stairing at two of the most beautifull creature's in existance, both were sleeping soundly. She felt Jinx sture behind her. "Hey" Raven whispered. "Look." Jinx proped herself up on one elbow and looked over at the two little girls. One had pink hair with violet highlights and the other had violet with pink highlights, apart from that they were the spitting image's of their mother's. "I wish we could let them sleep," Jinx said. "but Robin will be here in two hour's to take them to school at the tower." "Yeah." said Raven. "But you're wakeing them up."

Two and a half hour's later.

"Yeah," said Jinx. "that sleepover was the last time we had the house to ourselfs." "Speaking of which." said Raven. "I have wonderfull news." Jinx smiled. "So do i, my most beautifull bird." she said. "So do i."

END... for now...maybe.

End note's

First off, i would just like to say "I'm sorry for how shity and OOC this is." My first Rae x Jinx fic is so bad i refuse to put it up here it's something i hope to improve upon as i continue to write. Now that i have said that. Ravens Pet Dragon does **NOT** own the song 'This Broken Soul' It belong's to Rebecca Kneubuhl and whomever else it belongs to. I also know that it is imposible for two human women to impregnate each other, but neither Jinx nor Raven are fully Human so it's entirely possible (in my mind) for young "Karma" and "Fate" to have been born. Please Reveiw, Flame if nessisary. But **NOT** about the pairing, if you do... Well it make's Mistress Raven VERY upset. R.P.D. signing off.


End file.
